


Combat Heat

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Short story based off a headcanon where Pyrrha gets aroused when an opponent gives her a challenge in a fight, and even flat out gives in to her lust and lets them fuck her if they overpower her enough.





	Combat Heat

There was a secret to Pyrrha Nikos that only very few knew about, namely her team. Whenever the champion found a worthy opponent, someone who could give her a challenge in a sparring match, she’d always leave the match extremely aroused and almost in a faux heat. During a team combat training session, she even managed to throw herself at Nora and Ren when she was getting overpowered by the two of them. That’s a training session none of them will ever forget.   
  
It’s been almost a year now since that training session, and every day Jaune has been trying to get stronger and stronger for him to finally overpower her, even if by a fluke. And today, he finally succeeded in his personal quest to overpower the amazonian woman. During their secret training late at night, Jaune could see the arousal building in Pyrrha’s eyes and feel the frustration building in his own. After having just been knocked back by one of the champion’s mighty kicks, everything snapped into place for just a moment. A swing of his sword and pure rage in his veins and both team members watched as the air practically diverted and curved around his swing.   
  
Both of them were astonished at the feat, all of Jaune’s anger leaving him and being replaced by curiosity and adrenaline. Even if his sparring partner had managed to dodge the attack, it didn’t matter. One look back in her direction and she had already stripped out of her armor and stood there in just a pair of red panties, already making her way to where he stood. His eyes went wide at the sight, for the first time in almost a year of seeing Pyrrha high on arousal and wanting to be stuffed full of cock. Before he even had time to fully process that he was about to be straight up taken by the girl he admired, she was standing in front of him and already pulling at his pants in an attempt to get them off.   
  
“You’ve gotten so strong, Jaune!~” The woman cooed, smiling and placing soft kiss after kiss on his neck as she finally managed to lower his clothing enough to fish out his cock. “I think it’s time you show me just how much strength you can use!” Shoving her blonde companion to the ground, Pyrrha watched the confusion in his eyes quickly shift to lust and love. Dropping to her knees, she sat to the right of his torso, reaching over with her left hand to gently stroke his semi-erect member to life. “You’ve worked so hard to get here, Jaune. If it was anyone else, I’d want this to be over quickly and have them rut me into the ground….” Her voice took on a bit of a seductive tone as her fingers wrapped around his warm member.   
  
“Yeah… I remember seeing you like that with Ren and Nora…” The blonde boy’s voice wavered between excitement, nervousness, and seductiveness. It didn’t take long for his member to stand at full attention with the gentle touch she had.   
  
“I know. But because of how hard you’ve worked, you get to sit back and relax. Let me take control.~” Licking her lips, the redhead shifted herself to straddle Jaune’s lap.Spreading her lower lips, she took the time to lower herself onto the rigid member and simply grind herself against the head. A soft gasp left her lips as sank onto the member, her nether regions wrapping around the first few inches. “You’re bigger than I expected!~ Not too big for me to handle and not too small for me to not get off. You’re in that perfect middle.~”   
  
For a reason beyond his current understanding, hearing those words sent sparks of pleasure along his spine, causing him to arch his back and buck his hips into her tight hole. “I’ve waited such a long time for this, Pyrrha.~”

  
Joyously smiling as she watched the pleasure surge through Jaune’s body, Pyrrha couldn’t stop herself from dropping down into his lap and impaling herself on his cock. A loud and lustful moan left her lips as her ass met his thighs, orgasm almost hitting her right away as she spasmed and convulsed around the throbbing shaft. Feeling his hands glide along her thighs, she quickly took hold of one of them before bringing it to her chest. “Jaune?~” She cooed as she noticed his eyes were closed and his face twisted in unbridled ecstasy   
  
Through gritted teeth, the boy opened his blue eyes and looked into her emerald eyes. “Y-Yeah…? What is it, Pyrrha?”   
  
“We’re not stopping until you cum so much inside of me that I’m guaranteed to be pregnant. Understand?~” The redhead watched the surprise on his face as she started quickly bouncing on his lap, her slick and warm walls nearly milking his member for all it’s worth, greedily trying to earn his cum already. “You’ve earned a reward for making so much progress and I’m going to give it to you.~”   
  
Running his finger over the soft, yet hard nub that capped her breast, Jaune nodded and squeezed her thigh as she took him into a world he had never known before. One of pure pleasure, bliss, ecstasy, and joy. Even if the two were outside, there was no one anyone would be able to come in and ruin this moment for him. On a complete and utter fluke, this scrawny blonde won over the lust of his crush and she was now aggressively rutting herself against his hips.” Th-Thank you, Pyrrha!~”    
  
With a smile, Pyrrha leaned down and placed a gentle kiss son his lips as she furiously bounced on his cock. She knew it’d only be a matter of moments before her orgasm hit her at this rate and with how aroused she was. What she didn’t guess was that it’d be an even shorter amount of time before she brought Jaune to orgasm. Dropping down on his cock and taking it to the base, she felt his throbbing member explode inside of and send rope after rope of cum inside of her womb. Feeling the warm flood her body and fill the entirety of her womb, the champion’s orgasm hit her like a train.   
  
Watching her face brighten and twist in raw bliss, Jaune held Pyrrha’s hips to his own as he listened to her scream his name at the top of her lungs and convulse around his cock. Feeling her walls clamp down around his member, his orgasm lasted even longer as he sent just a few more ropes inside of her core. Catching his teammate as she fell against his chest, Jaune gently dragged his nails along her back with a smile plastered on his cheeks. “S-Sorry I didn’t say anything…”   
  
“Don’t… Don’t worry about it, sweetie.~ I just didn’t expect you to finish so fast. Can’t say I’m gonna complain though! There’s so much and you’re still so hard.” Sitting up and continuing to breathe slightly heavy, she rested her hands against her chest and smiled. “If you weren’t still so hard I’d say it was your first time.~” She let out a soft giggle and watched him sit up as much as he could with her sitting how she was. Though, she was pleasantly surprised when he reached behind her head and gave her a loving and passionate kiss.   
  


“Well… maybe it was…” Of course, there was embarrassment in his voice and a blush on his cheeks, having to admit to just now losing his virginity to his teammate only because she was in a faux heat. “You know I’ve never been a real hit with the ladies.”   
  
“Well…” She started to get her own blush as she rubbed the back of her head just above his hand. “You did quite well for your first time. And you stuffed me so full and you’re ready to go for round two.~” There were no words that would quite make the situation better, but she did her best to soothe his embarrassment.   
  
“Thank you, Pyrrha.~” Smiling widely to the kind words of his teammate, the blonde nodded and gave her another loving kiss.

  
Almost immediately responding to the kiss, Pyrrha wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and slowed her bouncing, taking to grinding her hips along his to stuff up her insides instead. Forcing him back down to the ground as their lips stayed locked, the redhead forced her tongue into the boy’s mouth, only to have him almost immediately submit to her and quietly moan into the kiss. Unexpectedly finding it even more exciting for him to completely submit to her, she knew and prayed that it was going to be a long night that they’d both remember forever. “You know we’re not done, right, Jaune?~”   
  
“Of course, Pyrrha. We’ll go as long as you want.~” Giving the girl another kiss, he started bucking his hips this time, hoping to take charge for round two,


End file.
